harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Alastor Moody
Kalendarium dat w siódmym tomie |krew = Czysta |tytuł = Auror |pseudonim = Szalonooki |płeć = M |praca = Auror |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie * Zakon Feniksa * Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii ** Biuro Aurorów |aktor = Brendan Gleeson |włosy = Szare |dom = Nieznany |różdżka = Nieznana |urodziny = Przed 1961 rok, Szkocja, Wielka BrytaniaMoody był aurorem już w czasie Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów, która skończyła się w 1981 roku, dlatego musiał mieć wtedy przynajmniej 20 lat ponieważ ukończył Hogwart w wieku 17 lat i odbył trzyletnie szkolenie na aurora.Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 29 |rasa = Człowiek }}Alastor "Szalonooki" Moody '(ang. ''Mad-Eye Moody, zm. 27 lipca 1997) — szkockiW czwartej części serii można zauważyć, że "Szalonooki" założył na bal kilt, który jest narodowym strojem szkockim. czarodziej czystej krwiPotwierdzenie można odnaleźć w jednej ze scen z filmu "Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci cz.1, kiedy Harry jako Albert Runcorn przeszukuje gabinet Umbridge (patrz galeria)., uważany za najlepszego aurora swoich czasów. Ważny członek Zakonu Feniksa zarówno podczas Pierwszej, jak i Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów, która rozpoczęła się po odrodzeniu Voldemorta w 1995 r. na Cmentarzu w Little Hangleton. W czasie pierwszej wojny zasłużył się w walce i zyskał ogromną renomę wśród innych czarodziejów. Poświęcił również w walkach swoje oko (zastąpił je magicznym), nogę (później miał drewnianą) i kawałek nosa (Moody podczas jednej z rozpraw toczonej w Wizengamocie pokazał Dumbledore'owi spory ubytek w nosie). Praca aurora odcisnęła na nim niestety trwały ślad w psychice. Alastor do końca życia był nadmiernie ostrożny i widział wszędzie niebezpieczeństwo i intrygi. W 1994 roku na prośbę dyrektora Hogwartu, Albusa Dumbledore'a miał zostać nauczycielem Obrony przed czarną magią. Niestety, został porwany przez Barty'ego Croucha Jr, który przebrał się za niego, używając w tym celu Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Po uwolnieniu Moody dołączył do drugiego Zakonu Feniksa i był członkiem straży przedniej eskortującej młodego Pottera z Privet Drive 4 na Grimmauld Place 12, a także walczył w Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Zamordowany w Bitwie nad Little Whining – zaklęcie Voldemorta trafiło go prosto w twarz i spadł z miotły z wysokości 50 stóp. Jego magiczne oko zostało później wykorzystane przez Dolores Umbridge do szpiegowania swoich podwładnych. Harry Potter natknął się na nie podczas włamania do Ministerstwa Magii, gdy poszukiwał medalionu Slytherina, który Dolores skonfiskowała Mundungusowi. Młody Potter zakopał je w lesie, w którym, trzy lata wcześniej, odbył się 422 finał Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Biografia Wczesne życie Alastor Moody urodził się w czystej krwi rodzinie czarodziejów jako potomek długiej linii cenionych w Ministerstwie Magii aurorów. Prawdopodobne jest, iż swoją podejrzliwość odziedziczył po którymś z rodziców, który także miał taką cechę charakteru. Moody urodził się w Szkocji jednak nikt z Ministerstwa Magii o tym nie wiedział, lub co najmniej nie przywiązywał do tego zbytniej uwagi. Moody kupił lub odziedziczył po kimś swoją różdżkę, jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem swojej edukacji w Hogwarcie. Otrzymał zarówno bardzo wysokie wyniki z Sumów jak i Owutemów. Pierwsza wojna czarodziejów (1970–1981) mały Po ukończeniu szkoły i zdaniu w Ministerstwie Magii odpowiednich testów rozpoczął pracę jako Auror, gdzie walczył ze Śmierciożercami. Mówiono o nim, że sam zapełnił połowę cel w Azkabanie, czym zyskał sobie nieprzychylność ofiar i ich rodzin. W czasie pierwszej wojny Barty Crouch Senior wydał szereg nowych uprawnień aurorom m.in. pozwolił im zabijać śmierciożerców. Właśnie w potyczce z Moodym zginął Evan Rosier, który także pozbawił dość sporego kawałka nosa Moody'ego. Syriusz Black mówił, że Moody bywał brutalny, ale nigdy nie zabijał, jeśli nie musiał. Praca aurora odcisnęła swoje piętno na psychice Alastora: do końca życia był bardzo podejrzliwy, wietrząc wszędzie spiski i zamach na swoje życie. Igor Karkarow, wsadzony przez Moody'ego do Azkabanu, mówił, że roztrzaskał swój prezent urodzinowy, myśląc, że to jajo bazyliszka, a tak naprawdę był to budzik''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), str. 180-181. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że w czasie Pierwszej wojny czarodziejów Moody stracił zarówno nogę, którą zastąpił drewnianą protezą, jak i swoje normalne oko, które zastąpił magicznym, dzięki któremu widział przez peleryny-niewidki. Po zakończeniu pierwszej wojny i upadku Voldemorta przeszedł na emeryturę, choć dalej był uważany za największego aurora, jaki kiedykolwiek pracował w Ministerstwie. Bardzo wspierał Nimfadorę Tonks, która dzięki jego protekcji została auroremHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka). Między wojnami (1981–1995) W 1994 Moody na prośbę Albusa Dumbledore'a objął stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną magią. Porwanie przez Croucha Jr. mały|lewo|274px|Barty Crouch pod postacią Moody'ego w klasie Jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego 1994/1995 Moody na rozkaz Voldemorta zaatakowali go Barty Crouch Junior i Peter Pettigrew, po czym obezwładnili go i uwięzili w jego kufrze. Była to część planu zmierzająca do zabicia Harry'ego Pottera i odrodzenia Voldemorta. Crouch Jr cały rok więził Moody'ego w kufrze i podszywał się pod niego za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego, sprawnie oszukując zarówno Dumbledore'a, jak i resztę pracowników Hogwartu odnośnie swojej tożsamości. Aby się udało Crouch zaznajomił się także z ekscentrycznymi nawykami Moody'ego m.in. piciem z prywatnej piersiówki. Nie mógł zabić prawdziwego Moody'ego, gdyż był mu potrzebny jako dostarczyciel włosów, jednego ze składników eliksiru wielosokowego. Śmierciożerca dzięki użyciu zaklęcia Confundus oszukał Czarę Ognia i sprawił, że Harry Potter niespodziewanie został przez nią wylosowany jako czwarty reprezentant Turnieju Trójmagicznego. mały|262px|Przemiana Malfoya we fretkę W czasie całego turnieju pomagał Harry'emu: przed pierwszym zadaniem namówił Rubeusa Hagrida, by pokazał młodemu Potterowi smoki, a następnie dał wskazówkę, dzięki której Harry użył zaklęcia przywołującego, przywołał Błyskawicę i wykradł złote jajo pilnowane przez rogogona węgierskiego. W drugim zadaniu najpierw powiedział Cedrikowi Diggory'emu, że jeśli chce rozwiązać zagadkę złotego jaja powinien wysłuchać go pod wodą. Wdzięczny Puchon za podpowiedź przy smokach poradził to samo Harry'emu. Później Moody w obecności Zgredka wdał się w dyskusję z profesor Minerwą McGonagall czy Harry użyje skrzeloziela. Zgredek natychmiast zwędził z spiżarni profesora Severusa Snape'a skrzeloziele i dał je Harry'emu. mały|lewo|282px Podczas trzeciego zadania zamienił Puchar Turnieju Trójmagicznego w świstoklik, który miał przenieść młodego Pottera Harry'ego na cmentarz, a także krążył wokół labiryntu usuwając „przeszkody” tj. Delacour, Kruma i Diggory'ego, jednak tego ostatniego uratował Harry i razem ruszyli po Puchar, przenosząc się cmentarz w Little Hangleton, gdzie Pettigrew z rozkazu Voldemorta zabił Cedrika. Harry stoczył pojedynek z Voldemortem, z którego ledwo uszedł z życiem. Po powrocie do Hogwartu Crouch zabrał Harry'ego do siebie i pytał go o Czarnego Pana. Gdy Crouch chciał już zabić Harry'ego, do gabinetu wkroczyli Dumbledore, McGonagall i Snape, udaremniając mu ten zamiar. Severus na prośbę dyrektora przyniósł Veritaserum czyli eliksir prawdy, pod wpływem którego wyszło na jaw, że to Crouch podszywał się pod Moody'ego i wykonywał rozkazy Voldemorta. Gdy Crouch przyznał się do wszystkiego, Moody został uwolniony z kufra. Po regeneracji w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, Moody powrócił do zdrowia, ale ze względu na swoje bezpieczeństwo stał się jeszcze bardziej paranoiczny niż przedtem; a jego magiczne oko od czasu do czasu zawieszało się w wyniku tego, że Crouch je nosił. Druga wojna czarodziejów (1995–1997) W 1995 roku Moody dołączył do reaktywowanego Zakonu Feniksa, który działał w tajemnicy przed Voldemortem, jak również Ministerstwem Magii. Był członkiem straży przedniej, która eskortowała Harry'ego z Privet Drive 4 na Grimmauld Place 12Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), gdzie mieściła się kwatera główna Zakonu. Później pojawił się na imprezie wydanej przez Molly Weasley z okazji tego, że Ron i Hermiona zostali nowymi prefektami Gryffindoru. Podczas tej imprezy wykorzystując swoje magiczne oko rozwiązał problem z mieszkańcem szafy, stwierdzając, że jest to bogin. Moody pokazał również wtedy Harry'emu członków Zakonu Feniksa z czasów pierwszej wojny czarodziejów, przedstawiając każdego z członków i opowiadając co się z nim stało. Eskortował rodzinę Weasleyów oraz Harry’ego i Hermionę, gdy szli do Szpitala Świętego Munga w odwiedziny dom Artura Weasley'a. Miał wówczas melonik, którym zgrabnie zasłonił swoje oko. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic W 1996 roku po wizji Harry'ego, w której ujrzał torturowanego Syriusza przez Voldemorta, Harry wraz z przyjaciółmi udał się do Ministerstwa Magii w celu uratowania swojego ojca chrzestnego. Tak naprawdę wizja, którą zobaczył, była spreparowana aby go zwabić do Departamentu Tajemnic. Członkowie GD musieli stanąć oko w oko z grupą śmierciożerców na czele z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, który zażądał by Harry oddał mu przepowiednię. W tym samym momencie do Departamentu wpadli Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin, Nimfadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt i Moody, którzy zjawili się by pomóc Harry'emu i przyjaciołom w walce. W czasie tej bitwy Moody, który walczył z Antoninem Dołohowem został ranny. Wkrótce zjawił się Dumbledore, który pomógł do końca pokonać Śmierciożerców, a potem stoczył pojedynek z Voldemortem. Czarnego Pana zobaczył Korneliusz Knot, który dopiero wtedy uwierzył w jego powrót. Bitwa o Wieżę Astronomiczną Alastor uczestniczył w pogrzebie Dumbledore'a wraz z kilkoma innymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa, różnymi studentami Hogwartu i innymi pracownikami Ministerstwa. Po pogrzebie został nowym przywódcą Zakonu Feniksa. Tak jak wszyscy był przekonany że Snape, zabijając Dumbledore'a, zdradził cały Zakon Feniksa, więc zajął się nałożeniem dodatkowych zabezpieczeń na dom przy Grimmauld Place 12Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka)''. Siedmiu Potterów i śmierć (1997) W 1997 brał udział w akcji polegającej na eskortowaniu Harry'ego Pottera z Privet Drive 4. Według planu podsuniętego przez Mundungusa Fletcher'a siedem osób miało przemienić się w Harry'ego w celu zmylenia Śmierciożerców i Voldemorta. Do tego celu użyto mały|400px|Moody na chwilę przed śmiercią.mioteł, testrali i starego motocykla Syriusza. Moody leciał w parze z Mundungusem, gdyż chciał mieć na niego oko. Zespół wpadł w zasadzkę Śmierciożerców podczas eskorty. Gdy członkowie Zakonu rozpierzchli się aby zmylić Voldemorta, Moody i Dung skierowali się na północ, blisko Billa Weasley'a i Fleur Delacour. Voldemort, wykorzystując swoją umiejętność latania, zaatakował ich obu, sądząc, że Moody jest najlepszą ochroną dla Wybrańca. Fletcher ze strachu deportował się, a Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać zabił Alastora, trafiając zaklęciem prosto w twarz. Siła odrzutu sprawiła, że Moody spadł z miotły z wysokości 50 stóp. Bill i Fleur nie mogli nic zrobić, ponieważ sami musieli walczyć z kilkoma Śmierciożercami. Po śmierci Rufus Scrimgeour nie poinformował o śmierci Moody'ego, ani się nią nie zainteresował, gdyż nie chciał się przyznać do tego, że stracił kontrolę nad Ministerstwem i doprowadził tym samym do masowych ucieczek z Azkabanu. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa nie odnaleźli poturbowanego ciała Moody'ego, ponieważ Śmierciożercy zdążyli je już przenieść. Dodatkowym utrudnieniem w odnalezieniu ciała Szalonookiego przez Lupina była panująca w trakcie bitwy ciemność i ogólny chaos. Śmierć Moody'ego odczuli boleśnie wszyscy, a w szczególności Tonks, którą zawsze wspierał. Śmierciożercy ukradli martwemu Moody'emu jego magiczne oko, które – po upadku Ministerstwa Magii – w drzwiach swojego gabinetu umieściła Dolores Umbridge, żeby kontrolować swoich pracowników. Kiedy Harry (w przebraniu Runcorna) przeszukiwał gabinet Umbridge używając detonatora pozorującego wywołał zamieszanie i wyjął znalezione oko Moody'ego, a następnie zakopał je w lesie, gdzie był na finale Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. W tym też miejscu zrobił różdżką krzyż na znak pamięci najbardziej znanego aurora. Wygląd zewnętrzny Moody miał warczący głos i patrzył tak, jakby jego twarz była wyrzeźbiona z drewna. Twarz aurora była pokryta wieloma bliznami – pamiątkami po stoczonych w swojej karierze walkach. Miał ciemne szpakowate włosy, drewnianą nogę i magiczne oko, które było jego najbardziej rozpoznawalną cechą. Gałka tego oka obracała się w każdą stronę, dzięki czemu Moody mógł spoglądać do tyłu bez potrzeby odwracania głowy. Osobowość Moody był bardzo odważny i twardy, dzięki czemu przeżył wiele urazów. Miał dość gburowate usposobienie, a jego ulubionym powiedzeniem było „Stała czujność”, które powtarzał niczym mantrę. W swojej karierze aurora dużo przeszedł, co nie pozostało bez wpływu na jego psychikę: stał się obsesyjnym paranoikiem, widzącym wszędzie zagrożenie. Zaczął sam przygotowywać sobie posiłki i pić wyłącznie z prywatnej piersiówki, w obawie, że ktoś może mu czegoś dosypać. Nie ufał nikomu, nawet swoim kolegom z Ministerstwa Magii. Brak zaufania doprowadził do tego, że Moody zaatakował czarownicę, która krzyknęła „Boo” w Prima Aprilis lub też rozbił zwykły budzik, gdyż myślał, że to chytrze zamaskowane jajo bazyliszka. Mimo paranoi był bardzo dobrym czarodziejem, najlepszym aurorem jakiego miało Ministerstwo w tamtych czasach. Do końca swych dni był oddany Dumbledore'owi, jak również Zakonowi Feniksa, dla których był gotów na każde poświęcenie. Nawet poświęcenie własnego życia. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności * '''Auror: Moody był uważany za najbardziej efektywnego wśród aurorów. Był znakomity zarówno w obronie, jak i w ataku, to o nim mówiono iż „zapełnił połowę cel w Azkabanie”. Znał wiele bardzo potężnych zaklęć obronnych, których używał zarówno w siedzibie Zakonu jak i do odpierania ataków śmierciożerców. * Pojedynki: W czasie Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów Moody walczył i pokonał wielu wykwalifikowanych śmierciożerców. Zdolność Moody'ego do łączenia efektywnego ataku ze skuteczną obroną czyniła go bardzo groźnym przeciwnikiem dla śmierciożerców. Alastor rzadko zabijał, starał się brać przeciwników żywcem jak mógł, narażając się na trwałe obrażenia: m.in. stracił oko, nogę, kawałek nosa, miał blizny na twarzy. Po wielu latach emerytury refleks Moody'ego zdecydowanie się obniżył. Gdy został zaatakowany we własnym domu przez Glizdogona i Barty’ego Croucha Jr nie dał im rady, nawet pomimo posiadania w domu odpowiednich zabezpieczeń i detektorów. W czasie Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic pokonał używając niewerbalnego zaklęcia jednego ze swoich przeciwników, zostając jednakże rannym po trafieniu go zaklęciem przez Dołohowa. Pomimo tego sam Voldemort uważał go za bardzo groźnego przeciwnika i to dlatego w czasie Bitwy nad Little Whining najpierw zaatakował jego i Mundungusa, który był pod postacią Harry'ego, ponieważ wierzył, że to właśnie Alastor jest najlepszą ochroną dla Wybrańca. * Czary: Moody jako auror świetnie znał się na zaklęciach jak i urokach. Jako jeden z niewielu potrafił używać Zaklęcia Kameleona, dzięki któremu zarówno on jak i Harry Potter byli niewidzialni bez użycia peleryny niewidki w 1995 roku w czasie eskortowania Harry’ego do Kwatery Głównej Zakony Feniksa. * Magia niewerbalna: Moody, jako że był aurorem świetnie posługiwał się magią niewerbalną. * Latanie: Alastor poleciał swoją miotłą w czasie akcji przeniesienia Harry’ego Pottera z Privet Drive 4 w 1997 roku, jak również wykazał się umiejętnością walki w powietrzu. Dobytek Moody'ego * Magiczne oko: Najbardziej godną uwagi i zauważalną własnością Moody’ego było jego niebieskie, magiczne oko którym zastąpił utracone w walce swoje prawdziwe. Dzięki niemu zyskał przydomek „Szalonooki”. Moody widział nim przez peleryny-niewidki, ściany i drewno, jak również mógł zobaczyć tył swojej głowy. * Drewniana noga: Szalonooki w pewnym momencie swojej kariery aurora stracił w czasie walki nogę, którą zastąpił drewnianą protezą zakończoną pazurami zamiast normalną stopą. * Laska: Alastor posiadał laskę, która wykazywała magiczne funkcje. * Miotła: Miotła nieznanego typu, wykorzystana przez właściciela w czasie akcji przenoszenia Harry’ego Pottera w 1997 roku. * Peleryna niewidka: Moody posiadał dwie peleryny-niewidki, z których jedną pożyczył Sturgisowi Podmore, który mu jej nigdy nie zwrócił. * Piersiówka: Auror pił wyłącznie ze swojej piersiówki obawiając się, że ktoś może dosypać mu trucizny. * Monitor wrogów: Moody posiadał specjalny monitor, w którym widział swoich wrogów. Dopóki nie widział białek oczu wroga byli oni dla niego niegroźni. * Fałszoskop: Miał duży fałszoskop, który w czasie przebywania w Hogwarcie wyłączył, ponieważ ciągle gwizdał z powodu kłamstw uczniów. * Czujnik tajności: W swoim gabinecie Alastor posiadał także sprzęt umożliwiający wykrywanie kłamstw lub utajenie. Relacje Z Nimfadorą Tonks mały|250x250pxMoody był mentorem Tonks zarówno czasie jej nauki do zawodu aurora, jak również gdy była ona już członkinią Zakonu Feniksa. Pomimo jego dość gburowatego usposobienia, Tonks miała z nim dobry kontakt, zawsze znajdując dowcipne komentarze do jego uwag. by nie chować różdżki do tylnej kieszeni spodni, bo można stracić tyłek. Gdy Tonks została ranna w Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic to Moody, mimo tego iż był sam ranny po starciu z Dołohowem podczołgał się do dziewczyny, pomagając jej. Tonks bardzo przeżyła jego śmierć w 1997. Z Albusem Dumbledore'em mały|199x199px|lewoAlastor Moody był jednym z najbliższych przyjaciół Dumbledore'a. Razem walczyli obok siebie w wielu bitwach, choć Moody dziwił się dyrektorowi Hogwartu, że nie lubi on Dementorów. W 1994 przyjął propozycję Albusa i został nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią, jednak nigdy nie uczył, gdyż został porwany przez Croucha Jr. To właśnie on domyślił się iż ktoś podszywa się pod jego przyjaciela, ponieważ wiedział, że prawdziwy Moody nigdy nie zabrałby od niego Harry’ego w takiej sytuacji. Później razem walczyli w Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Moody był kolejnym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, który zginął po Dumbledorze. Z Harrym Potterem mały|300x300pxHarry na początku poznał Moody'ego, pod którego podszywał się Barty Crouch Jr. Prawdziwego Moody'ego Harry spotkał dopiero w czasie jego przenosin z Privet Drive na Grimmuald Place. Po ich pierwszym prawdziwym spotkaniu Harry pomyślał, że Moody jest szalony i nadopiekuńczy, ponieważ wszystkich podejrzewał i nie pozwolił mu na trzymanie różdżki w spodniach. Harry był załamany gdy Voldemort zabił Moody'ego, podobnie jak cała reszta Zakonu Feniksa. Później, gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona udali się do Ministerstwa w celu odebrania Medalionu Slytherina Dolores Umbridge, Harry znalazł i wyjął magiczne oko z drzwi gabinetu jej gabinetu i umieścił je w lesie pod drzewem, na którym wyciął znak krzyża. Z Weasleyami Alastor Moody żył zawsze w przyjaznych stosunkach z Weasleyami, których poznał dzięki Arturowi. Pan Weasley miał wysokie mniemanie o Alastorze: myślał, że mimo tego, że jest na swój sposób szalony jest naprawdę wielkim czarodziejem i najbardziej znanym aurorem. Walczyli razem w Bitwie nad Little Whining. Gdy Moody został zabity przez Lorda Voldemorta, Artur był bardzo smutny. Moody również bardzo lubił Panią Weasley, która pomimo iż nie byli w bardzo bliskich relacjach miała świadomość iż jest on wielkim aurorem. Bardzo możliwe, że Moody jako członek pierwszego składu Zakonu Feniksa znał jej braci: Gideona i Fabiana Prewettów. Fred, George i Ron uważali go za świetnego nauczyciela, który uczył ich wielkiej magii, mimo tego iż tak naprawdę nie on ich uczy (o czym nie wiedzieli). Moody był zaprzyjaźniony z Ginny, Billem i Charliem. To właśnie Bill wraz z Remusem Lupinem, poszedł szukać martwego ciała Moody'ego. Po jego śmierci cała rodzina Weasleyów była zdruzgotana. Z pozostałymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa Moody był członkiem Zakonu Feniksa w obu wojnach czarodziejów. Był zaprzyjaźniony z większością jego członków, mimo jego nadopiekuńczości i szaleństwa. Poza Nimfadorą Tonks, Albusem Dumbledore'em, Harrym Potterem i rodziną Weasleyów, Moody był również przyjacielem Remusa Lupina. Lupin i Moody poznali w czasie Pierwszej Wojny, ale też walczyli w wielu bitwach Drugiej Wojny. Gdy Moody został zabity, Remus był załamany i próbował szukać jego martwego ciała. Moody był też przyjacielem Kingsleya. Walczyli razem zarówno w Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic jak i w Bitwie nad Little Whining. Po śmierci Moody'ego to Kingsley stał się liderem Zakonu. Był zaprzyjaźniony z Hermioną Granger. Hermiona i Moody walczyli razem w kilku bitwach, ale kiedy Moody został zabity, Hermiona tak jak inni członkowie Zakonu była zdruzgotana. Mógł być również przyjacielem Syriusza Blacka, Dedalusa Diggle, Emmeliny Vance, Hestii Jones, Sturgisa Podmore’a, Elfiasa Doge’a, Mundungusa Fletchera, Rubeusa Hagrida, Arabelli Figg i Fleur Delacour. Syriusz został zabity przez Bellatriks Lestrange podczas Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic po tym, jak Moody i trzech innych członków Zakonu walczyli ze śmierciożercami, aby ratować Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół. Vance została zabita przez śmierciożerców w 1996 roku, podczas gdy Podmore był więziony w Azkabanie za próbę otwarcia drzwi w Departamencie Tajemnic. Moody nie wiedział o tym i był zły na Podmore’a, bo zabrał jego pelerynę-niewidkę. Mundungus został sparowany z Moodym podczas akcji przeniesienia Harry’ego z Privet Drive 4 w 1997 roku. Gdy Voldemort ich zaatakował nad Little Whinging, Dung przestraszył się i deportował, porzucając Moody’ego, który został zabity. Wielu członków Zakonu poległo podczas Pierwszej Wojny. Wśród nich była Marlena McKinnon, który zginęła wraz z rodziną, Caradoc Dearborn, który został zamordowany przez śmierciożerców, a jego ciała nigdy nie znaleziono, Benio Fenwick, który zginął i został okaleczony, Edgar Bones, który zginął wraz z rodziną, Dorcas Meadowes, która została zamordowana przez samego Voldemorta, Gideon i Fabian Prewettowie, którzy zostali zabici przez pięciu Śmierciożerców, jak również rodzice Harry’ego – James i Lily Potter, którzy zostali zabici przez Voldemorta. Alicja i Frank Longbottom byli torturowani i doprowadzeni do szaleństwa przez czterech śmierciożerców: Bellatriks Lestrange, Barty’ego Crouch Jr i Rudolfusa i Rabastana Lestrange. Śmierciożercy i wrogowie Moody jako auror podczas wielu lat pracy pokonał wielu śmierciożerców m.in. Evana Rosiera. Według Syriusza Moody był bardzo brutalny, jednak nigdy nie zabijał, gdy nie musiał. małyMoody wsadził do Azkabanu m.in. Karkarowa po upadku Voldemorta, brał też udział w jego procesie, w którym w zamian za nazwiska Ministerstwo go uwolniło. Ponownie do spotkania obu panów doszło w 1994 w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Nie był to jednak prawdziwy Alastor Moody, a podszywający się pod niego Barty Crouch Jr, śmierciożerca. Po wybraniu Harry’ego Pottera przez Czarę Ognia Karkarow bardzo się zdenerwował, ponieważ Hogwart miał dwóch liderów. Gdy Barty (w przebraniu Moody’ego) powiedział mu, jak można było oszukać Czarę Ognia, Karkarow powiedział mu, że myśli jak ktoś, kto bardzo dobrze zna się na czarnej magii. Nie wiadomo, jak prawdziwy Moody zareagował, gdy dowiedział się, że Dyrektor Durmstrangu został zabity przez śmierciożerców. Moody wyraził również pretensje wobec Barty’ego Croucha Jr za uprowadzenie, więzienie i podszywanie się pod niego. Był również wściekły o to, że Crouch zniszczył jego magiczne oko, powodując jego zacinanie się od czasu do czasu. Etymologia * Alastor to imię pochodzenia greckiego oznaczające "tego, który nie zapomina". Według mitologii Alastor był to duch pomsty za zbrodnie, który ścigał tego, kto dokonał zbrodni i w konsekwencji wymierzał zasłużoną karę. * Imię Alastor jest bardzo podobne do Alastair, które jest szkocką odmianą imienia Aleksander znaczącego tyle, co "obrońca ludzi". * Nazwisko Alastora – "Moody" w tłumaczeniu z języka angielskiego na język polski oznacza osobę, humorzastą, czyli taką która ma tendencję do szybkiej zmiany nastroju. Za kulisami Obsada * W ekranizacjach serii o Harrym Potterze w rolę Moody'ego wcielił się szkocki aktor – Brendan Gleeson. Jako ciekawostkę warto tu dodać, że Billa Weasleya odgrywał jego syn – Domhnall Gleeson. * Brendan Gleeson mówi swoim naturalnym irlandzkim akcentem, chociaż narodowość Moody’ego najprawdopodobniej jest szkocka, skoro auror nosi w czasie balu kilt. Jego narodowość nie jest wymieniona w książce, chociaż Moody jest nazwiskiem powszechnym zarówno w Irlandii jak i Szkocji, a Alastor (czasami pisane Alistair) to typowe szkockie imię. Różnice * W filmie Moody jest przedstawiony zupełnie inaczej niż jego literacki odpowiednik: nie ma blizn, jego nos jest cały, a magiczne oko utrzymywane jest przez specjalny pasek. * W filmie magiczne oko zastępuje jego lewe oko, a jak wiemy z książki, co też potwierdza ilustracja, Moody nie miał prawego oka. * W filmach, w odróżnieniu od książki ma blond włosy i trochę nadwagi. Również wygląd jego protezy się różni – w adaptacji książkowej miał drewnianą, a nie tak jak w filmie metalową nogę. Posiada również laskę, o której nie ma mowy w książkach. * W filmowej adaptacji książki Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa to Syriusz, a nie Alastor pokazuje zdjęcie z pierwszym składem Zakonu Feniksa. * W odróżnieniu od książki, sceny w filmowej adaptacji przedstawiające magiczne oko Moody'ego wykorzystane przez Dolores Umbridge, jak również te w których Harry pod postacią Runcorna je odzyskuje, a następnie zakopuje zostały pominięte w taki sposób iż nie wyjaśniały dokładnie co się stało przed i po trafieniu oka na drzwi gabinetu Umbridge. Ciekawostki * The Noble Collection wykonała również replikę różdżki Alastora, którą można zauważyć w filmowej adaptacji czwartej części serii J. K. Rowling. * Moody jest najprawdopodobniej jedynym czarodziejem, który widział bogina w jego niezmienionej formie. Inne * Pomimo tego iż hasłem Alastora było zdanie: "Stała czujność!", nie pojawiło się ono ani razu razu w serii. Zostało wykorzystane jedynie przez podszywającego się pod niego Barty Crouch Jr. Nie pojawiło się również w filmowych adaptacjach z wyjątkiem jednego użycia w ostatniej części serii. * W filmowej adaptacji piątej części przygód młodego czarodzieja, Alastor posiada specjalną miotłę oraz ukrywa swoją różdżkę w lasce. * Również w tej samej części, w czasie walki w Departamencie Tajemnic można zauważyć, że Alastor oprócz swojej laski w swojej prawej ręce trzyma w lewej ręce coś, co bardzo przypomina różdżkęhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3DPUywYTt0 minuty – 1:53-1:57. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) mały|Alastor Moody jako figurka LEGO * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * LEGO Harry Potter ca:Alàstor "Ull-Foll" Murri cs:Alastor Moody de:Moody en:Alastor Moody es:Alastor Moody et:Alastor Moody fi:Alastor Vauhkomieli fr:Alastor Maugrey it:Alastor Moody ja:アラスター・ムーディ lt:Alastoras Rukna nl:Alastor Dolleman pt-br:Alastor Moody ru:Аластор Грюм sr:Аластор Чудљивко sv:Alastor Moody tr:Alastor Moody Kategoria:Aurorzy Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Zmarli w 1997 Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Uczniowie nieznanego domu